Information Technology (IT) professionals and IT departments often deploy network security systems in an effort to prevent security threats from compromising a computing environment. Network security systems frequently include tools to monitor network traffic, such as Internet traffic, for known security threats.
Monitoring network traffic can include examining individual packets that make up the network traffic. However, the individual packets are typically examined for known security threats. Consequently, security threats that are unknown may not be detected.